Ani's Lost Love
by NinjaMeap
Summary: Ani's TRUE past is uncovered! Learn about his secret lover even before Padme... Rated t for the love aspect Leia x Han Luke x OC
1. Chapter 1

The cloked Jedi walked down the deserted hall way of the new Hedi temple on Corasant. 'it' came to a door marked _Skywalker._ How that farmiliar name brougly back memories. Sweet, loving, memories. _no, don't think of that. _

Puting a hand on the door knob, almost to excited to turn it, knowing what was hopefully waiting on the the other side,

the door creaked open

and her face, her smiling face, fell. Looking so crestfallen the boy on the other side felt her sadness. The boy she was looking for -it MUST be- Luke. Luke Skywalker.


	2. Chapter 2:What?

**Hey guys! I am going to have Leia and Han's child in my story. If you have any ideas for GIRLS names just review I was thinking maybe something like Roselynne? Thanks! Review!**

* * *

Luke couldn't have been more surprised when a Cloaked figure opened up his door. Even worse, while he was holding a pair of underwear that said_ Roar Like A Wookie and BE 'beast' ! _

Uhhh... Can I help you? (Which was all he wanted to do , the sad look on the strangers face was overwhelming )

Ohh. The feminine voice whispered, sorry, I was expecting someone else.

Luke was confused, who else had the name Skywalker on their door? Well, Leia so would, but she had not come back from her and Han's hunny moon. "and who would you be looking for?"

"Uh.. Well, you know an- yeah, no.

I stared at her, "who?"

An... An... She studdered. She took at deep breath, "Luke- How did she know his name?- I am looking for Anikin, Anikin Skywalker.

He just starred at her, then finally "he is dead." Before she could speak, he added,"Hkw do you know him?, who are you?"

Of course you wouldn't remember me, I am Kira, Kira Linay.

* * *

**Ok, tell me if you want longer chapters. Is there something you would like to see? Please tell me! I am open to any ideas. Please review! Later! -Meap. ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG guys I am so sorry! I haven't updated in like a month! I'm not totally done with my next chapter just yet, but I just wanted to put this out there so you know that I haven't given up on you! I have had like 4 hours of homework each night. :-( I promise i will have the next chapter up by tonight! No later! Until then, i suggest you reading some of my favorited stories. They are mostly about Ninjago, and if you don't like that, check out my friend Orangesarecool! She's a big Rora and Ausly fan. Well, see you guys later and PLEASE don't forget to Review ( even though you can't review on much ;-)) ! I want to hear how i am doing! Well TTYL, and check out my polls on my Bio!**

**- Meap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bout time huh? Well, here you go!**

* * *

Luke's POV

* * *

Uhhh... Sorry I don't remember you. I said. Who was this woman!

Ha, she laughed, I wouldn't expect you to. After all, who would even know of me?

Uh, well, I said come in. She walked through the small doorway and sat down on a royal purple chair that was made of Ewok Skin.

Well, Ill start from the beginning. She stated.

I stared at her expectantly.

Ymet father and I were best friends when we were young on Tattooine. We did everything together, and never separated. The day Anakins father died and Him and Shimi were sold into slavery we made a promise. _We will always, no matter what, live with each other and NEVER separatE. _hthat was our words to each other, and in saying that, we vowed to be together forever. You see, she continued, we had always been there for eachother, never had we been for more than an hour away from the other. Literally.

She paused, and I took that OAS my time to speak.

But, if you basically wanted to stay together forever, why is my mom Padme? Kira's eyes narrowed at the name.

thats what I will never know, I believe that after your father left to start his Jedi training, he soon forgot about me. The last time I saw him he had just seen Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon-Gin, and Padme.

at the last name she stressed the syliballs out.

he said that one girl had the face of an angel, but I didn't care, for I knew that we had something that could not be broken. But you now see how wrong I was now.

I felt emensly sorry for this woman. She herself had the face of an angel. And I couldn't see anything wrong will Her. The only I couldn't wrap my mine around was her and my father together. I felt like I had a special connection to Kira. But I didn't fully trust her.

I understand, Kira blurted out. I myself wouldn't trust me of I were in your position.

I stared at her, wonder how she just read my mind.

Haha! She laughed. Her laugh was jolly, crisp and delightful. Despite her sad and serious tone. It warmed my heart hearing it.

Jedi mind powers, I've picked up some things along the way. She winked. How old are you now ?

19. I replied.

Im 22.

I looked at her, surprised.

Hey, she answered, your father was like 9 years younger than his wife. A little young to be having kids.

there was silence for a little bit, then I smiled at her. Your welcome to stay tonight If you want.

Shr returned the smile and said, I don't mined if I do. Thank you mr. Skywalker.

You can call me Luke. I said.

Sure thing Lukey. She said with a grin.

I didn't know what to think of this, but I gave her my bed and said goodnight while I made myself a bed on on black leather coach. Well, I thought to myself, at least she's cute.

**so? How'd you like it? Gave you a long chapter this time! Now to regulate my updating, I need, to start off with, at least 3 reviews. Then I can post the next chapter. Also, the first 3 reviewers will get mentioned in the next chapter! So PLEASE review! Can you tell me what you like most in the story and what I can improve on ? Give me some ideas for the story line, and I might use them! Thanks again, see ya later! **

**-meap. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh so I kinda cheated by putting 2 reviews myself but... Well, I want to thank my Awesome viewer Jaycloud7! Only one (besides me) who's reviewed! If your reading this, please PM me! I want your help on the story! Well, anyways, here is is!**

* * *

Luke's POV

i opened my eyes, Where was I? Then the past nights events came back to me. I was in my couch because a stranger -can I call her that?- was in my bed. It was still dark outside so I tried to fall back asleep. But no matter what I tried, I couldn't. Instead went to go check on Kira. I walked down the hallway. I didn't know what to think about her. She was cute sure, and plenty young, but it was her past that disturbed me. For one, how did she know I was here? Didn't my dad even think about her once? What had she been doing all these years? Was she telling the truth? All of these questions swirled through my head and I didn't notice that my hand was on her door. I opened it and said, "Kira? You awake?" She was standing up next to her bed facing the window. She looked like she was in the middle of a conversation. She whipped around to face me.

What do you want?

Tears seemed to be streaming down her face. She noticed me looking and quickly wiped the tears away.

What do you want? She said.

I wanted to make sure you were okay.

Kira's POV

To make sure I was okay? Heck, no ones even tried to be nice to me. I owed a lot to him, but with what I just heard along with my mixed-up crazy life... Well, I just couldn't take it anymore. My knees buckled below me without warning. felt so angry, confused, hopeless, I started to cry.

Luke's POV

As Kira fell, crying, I surged toward her. I helped her off the ground and onto the bed. I kneelt beside her. Kira, I whispered in a worried tone, are you alright? Though she obviously wasn't. When she didn't answer, I sat down next to her and put my hands on her shoulders. Kira? She looked up at me. Her eyes filled with something I didn't reconize. Saddness? Ambition? Wanting? She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closest it. The fierce look that she wore when I first saw her came back. She stood up with such force she nearly knocked me of the bed.

I'm ... I'm .. Well enough. She stated without looking at me, resuming her place at the window.

Kira's POV

I watched Luke close the door to HIS room. How could I break down like that? I was supposed to be a strong warrior, not a senstitive wreck! And the way Luke looked at me, Another person I scared away. But, he also seemed to care for me, he slept on a probably NOT comfortable couch so I could have a bed! I still can't afford anymore emotional breck-downs like that again, which means that I should leave soon, if not today. Besides, I don't have a reason to be here anymore.

ABORD A SEEMINGLY ABANDONED WARSHIP

No ones POV

a figure sat in an old and crumbling chair staring at a barely working computer screen. A menicing voice was heard, They're all dead, well I guess it's time for me to rise.

Okay** well I hope that was long enough for ya. But where will Kira go? Duh Duh Duh! Need 3 more reviews for next chapter!**

**-meap!**


	6. Chapter 6: FUN!

**Thank you! I love you guys! My new rule for new chapter postings will be 5 reviews. Go over that, and 2 new chapters. So, I don't really like my stories name. So, can you PRETTY PLEASE? Give me some ideas? i was maybe thinking like, Destiny, Lost Love, Forever, or, (a long shot) WHAT THE WOOKIE?! Yeah, like that last one? But without further ado, can 12Ohseven, Jedimaster-Harry-Baggins, and Skygirl90628 please come up to the podium. Did I spell that right? JK, but U 3! Please PM me! For you, almighty ones, get to give me the candidates for my new name! And moreover help me with the story line. anyone else reading this can give their ideas too, but you guys get first dibs! Now enough with the ranting, the show must go on! Now this isn't a real chapter, but here is What I think they would have dressed up as. **

* * *

Kira- Black cat.

Leia- Queen of Naboo

Luke- Kira's husband ( totally JK!) Wookie

Han- Himself ;-)

**SEE A HALLOWEEN CHAPTER! Yay! ㇳ5ㇳ5ㇳ5ㇳ5㈌3㈌3㈌3㈌3 Just for ya! ;-) :D Like it? Any ideas of what they would dress up as for, say, LUKE'S B-Day? Ya, well, total BEST Halloween ever! Me went as a Nerd( the candy ) w/ ma friend! Well, don't forget to tell me the ABOVE BOLD! **

**Later, -Meap**


End file.
